


If I couldn't be brave?

by FloridaWoman46



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloridaWoman46/pseuds/FloridaWoman46
Summary: Sophie and Biana have a sleepover. It's basically just Sophiana. No, not good at summaries sorry.
Relationships: Edaline Ruewen/Grady Ruewen, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 10





	If I couldn't be brave?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. This is the first fanfic in my series Gay KOTLC. Basically the whole gang is homosexual. Yup. You can thank me later.

Sophie groaned and threw off her covers. Sleep was a lost cause, she knew that. She turned to face the sun coming up in the distant horizon. The landscape looked like it was painted purple. Sophie plucked a blade of grass, and a little drop of dew fell into her palm. She watched the drop reflect the purple. Sophie sighed as she sat up and leaned against Calla’s trunk. She ran her fingers on the braided bark of Calla’s tree. If only every problem could disappear as easily as the moon in the distant sky. Calla’s Panakes blossoms fell around her. Sophie stood up and went inside. Sandor trailed her quietly. Sophie frowned at him.

“Don’t you ever, I don't know, sleep?” She asked irritably. Sandor raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure if a 16-year-old can function quite decently without sleeping for a week, Goblins would excel at it.” Sophie blushed. Flori laughed behind her. Sophie mumbled about “weird inhuman creatures”.

Sophie climbed up the stairs. Sandor climbed soundlessly behind her. Somehow, Sophie slipped on her petal carpet and landed on her butt. Sandor laughed, but it sounded like a squeak. Sophie glared at him. She wished she could be as graceful and quiet as Sandor was. He was at least 3 feet taller than her and twice as heavy, but Sophie still made five times the noise he did with his huge form. Sophie rubbed her tailbone as subtly as she could. She got up and shut her door, slamming the door in Sandor's amused expression. Sophie looked at her reflection in the mirror. A black haired girl appeared in the corner of the mirror. Vertina wrinkled her nose.

“What’s wrong with your hair?” Vertina squeaked. Sophie stole a quick glance at her head. The pineapple hair was back . Sophie brushed a comb through her hair, so they looked normal. Well, normal enough that no one would call her pineapple head.

“You know you could apply that gold eye-” Sophie stepped out of her range before Vertina finished her sentence. The last thing she needed was a lecture on how she should do something that was pretty useless. Sophie showered and changed into a crimson tunic and beige tights. She sat on her bed and dried her wet blond strands. Sophie stared at the wall grumpily. Not getting sleep might have some minuscule effects on her.

Sophie forced herself to get downstairs to have some breakfast. Grady and Edaline and were already at the table. Sophie paused to stare at Grady’s hair. It was bright green. Grady didn’t seem to be aware of his neon green hair, as he was casually stuffing himself with a fruit that looked too pretty to be digested quite disgustingly. Sophie caught Edaline’s eyes, who winked at her and pressed a finger to her lips. Sophie gave her an indistinguishable nod you wouldn’t notice unless you expected it. Grady gave her a look.

“What?” “You just look extremely handsome today, Dad. Verdi’s spit might have some moisturizing power.” Sandor snorted from behind her. Edaline chuckled and Grady glared at both of them. Sophie sat beside Edaline. Edaline leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“It glows in the dark.” Edaline whispered in her ear. Sophie smiled. Edaline moved back and shot her a grin. Edaline snapped her fingers and the same fruit that Grady was eating appeared in front of her. Sophie picked it up and took a small bite.

Sophie plopped on her bed. She picked up her books. She would’ve started studying about an hour ago, but she wasn’t in the mood to stare at the pages that were already burned into her mind. Sophie buried her head into her pillow. Her imparter went off. Sophie groaned. Sophie tilted her head to check who was hailing her. Biana Vacker. Sophie sat up straight and smoothed her hair but stopped mid-way. What was she doing? Biana was just her friend. Sophie grit her teeth and grabbed her imparter.

“Hey, Soph. What’s up?” Biana flashed her a beautiful smile. Sophie’s insides warmed at the nickname which sounded so nice when Biana said it. Sophie mentally smacked herself. What was she thinking? She blamed Biana’s smile for turning her brain to mush.

“Nothing. I’m studying apparently.” “Apparently?” Sophie nodded. Biana still looked a little confused, but didn’t ask. The slightly confused look on her face was too adorable to not make Sophie smile. Biana caught her and frowned.

“What? Do I have something in my hair? Or something on my face?” Biana frantically touched her hair and face. Sophie laughed.

“Nothing.” Biana still had a frown on her face.

“You aren’t lying are you? Or are you?” Biana shot Sophie a confused look. Sophie fought to stop herself from smiling again.

“No, Biana you look absolutely perfect.” Sophie shut her mouth and bit the inside of her lip, hard. She wished she could stop the blush from spreading on her face, but it wasn’t possible. Sophie stole a quick glance at Biana, who was staring at her feet. Sophie was sure that it was the pink lights in her room that were reflected on her cheeks.

“So why did you hail me?” Sophie changed the subject not-so-subtly before they drowned in the awkwardness. Biana looked up and grinned.

“Can I come over? We can study.” Biana said eagerly.

“Only if you want to.” She added quickly. Sophie nodded and resisted the urge to scream in excitement.

“Okay.” Biana gave her one last of her beautiful smiles before hanging up. Sophie stood up and walked over to the mirror, and checked her reflection. After she made sure she wasn’t a disaster, Sophie grinned sheepishly. Vertina scowled at her.

“Any reason you’re so happy today? Where’s the grumpy sarcastic girl?” Sophie’s grin faded as she shook her head.

“Just a friend coming over.” She replied before hastily stepping out of Vertina’s range so she couldn’t ask anymore questions. Sophie looked around her room, which was acceptably clean. She sighed in relief.

A knock sounded on her door , and Sophie paused a second to steel her nerves before answering the door. Biana grinned at her and took Sophie in. Sophie felt her cheeks redden. Biana smoothened her teal gown that clung tightly to her curvy figure. It was surprisingly simple, but Biana still looked drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was falling in waves on her shoulders. Her makeup was down to minimal, but still screamed sparkly. Sophie realised that she was staring. She tore her gaze away from Biana’s face and directed her gaze to Biana’s nails, which were painted baby pink. She stepped aside to let Biana enter, Biana stepped past her, and their hands brushed. Sophie could feel the heat radiating off her face. Sophie sat on the edge of her bed, as far from Biana as she could. Sophie looked up and met Biana’s eyes.

“So, what are we doing?” Sophie asked her. “Oh, we’re studying. If that’s what you want to do.” Sophie bit her lip.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” Sophie didn’t want to answer that question. She did not want to voice what she wanted to do. Sophie watched as Biana picked Iggy up and kept him in her lap and rubbed his underside gently. She giggled when Iggy purred loudly. Biana glanced at Sophie, her eyes lighting up.

“I could give you a makeover.” Biana suggested, and Sophie shook her head a little too hard.

“No.”Biana gave her a puppy-eyed look .

“Please, Soph?” Sophie hesitated, before shaking her head again. Biana scooted closer, and Sophie fought the urge to scoot away. Biana was still looking at her with that oh-so-adorable-look that it took all her willpower to stop herself from leaning in closer. Biana slowly placed her hand on Sophie’s stomach. Sophie shot her a puzzled look.

Sophie scrambled to get away, but it was hard and Biana was way stronger than she looked, so Sophie had to suffer the tickling. She couldn’t stop laughing and the look on Biana’s face said that she was more than enjoying this. Sophie grabbed her hand and Biana stopped.

Sophie immediately wished she hadn’t because Biana’s face was dangerously close to her’s. Sophie wasn’t sure if she was imagining that Biana’s throat was moving. Biana’s eyes flicked around her face, and Sophie tried not to acknowledge where they had landed . Her teal eyes locked onto her plain brown ones. Sophie stared into Biana’s eyes, which were so beautiful and burned with an emotion she couldn’t place. Sophie felt Biana’s body move closer to her. Sophie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She backed away from Biana quickly, and felt a rush of disappointment when she didn’t stop her. Sophie almost smacked herself. Why would she? Sophie looked at her petal carpet.

“Okay.” She whispered. Biana’s head whipped towards her direction. A smile broke out on her face.

“So you’ll let me do the makeover?” Sophie nodded, but she wasn’t sure what made her agree.

“So that incident did get me what I wanted, but not fully.” Sophie tried not to dwell on what Biana meant. She stood up and rushed over to Vertina. Sophie groaned at all the makeup Biana had in her arms. She could’ve swore that she didn’t even recognize half of the products, which Biana kept down gently beside them.

“You came prepared for this.” She remarked. Biana nodded. Sophie sat on the edge of her bed and Biana stood in front of her . She came closer, and hesitantly grabbed Sophie’s chin. Sophie was forced to meet her eyes. Biana leaned closer and examined Sophie’s face, and Sophie could swear that the blush on her cheek was more prominent. Biana 's eyes roamed over her face. Sophie clenched her fists to stop the blush from spreading on her face.

_Think about something else._

_Think about something that isn't Biana._

Thankfully, Sophie’s mind complied with her desperate request. Sophie’s mind drifted to llamas. _Llamas?_

Biana leaned an inch closer. Sophie could smell her perfume, which smelled like vanilla.

_LLAMAS!_

Biana finally leaned back and whistled. Sophie's mind wondered why Biana just stared at her face for five minutes straight. Nope, llamas. It wondered about llamas.

“No wonder you have so many boys on your trail.” Even llamas weren’t strong enough to distract her now. Sophie felt her face catch fire. But the worst part was…

“Only boys?” Sophie blurted out before she could stop herself. Sophie bit down hard on the inside of her lip. _I messed up, I messed up._ But surprisingly, Biana’s lips twitched.

“Hardly, that face is enough to impress a sasquatch.” Sophie looked away before Biana could catch her eyes. _She doesn’t like you. She’s just being a nice friend._ Sophie reminded herself. _But, it didn’t feel friendly.. Nope. Just go back to llamas already._ But Sophie’s brain revolved around that sentence.

“Girl turn here, I can’t work on a face that’s been turned sideways.” Sophie slowly turned to face Biana, but she kept her eyes on Iggy in his cage. Biana tucked her hair behind her ear, and all of Sophie’s attention went to that small touch. Biana applied a layer of dark contour under her cheekbones and jawline. She gradually blended it in. Biana loomed over her face, and Sophie saw a smile on her face from the corner of her eye.

Biana picked up a smaller brush and placed her knee beside Sophie's leg. Sophie felt her shoulder’s tense. She leaned incredibly close, and her dark waves brushed Sophie’s cheek. She tilted Sophie’s head upward, and Sophie was forced to meet her gaze. Biana wasn’t smiling anymore, and one lock was curled around her finger. Sophie felt the intense urge to rip out her eyelashes. Biana placed her elbow on Sophie’s shoulder and started brushing her eyelids. Sophie’s gaze diverted to Biana’s scars, and the fact that Biana’s dress was sleeveless _didn’t_ help. Sophie hesitantly brushed her thumb over the biggest scar on Biana’s bicep. She heard a sharp intake of breath. Sophie’s hand jerked back.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean…” Biana shook her head.

“No, it’s just...Distracting.” Biana placed her hand on Sophie’s face and her stomach erupted in butterflies. Sophie gritted her teeth as quietly as she could. _Damnit._ She heard Biana gulp, and Sophie’s eyes followed the movement on her throat. Biana jerked her head, and her hair flew back.

Biana finally started on the golden eyeliner. Biana leaned back, and every muscle in Sophie’s body relaxed. Sophie risked a quick glance at Biana, who was flustered. Sophie couldn’t help it, Biana had no right to be this gorgeous. She didn’t have any right to look so perfect, graceful and ravishing while all Sophie could manage was being an adorable pile of goo. Which was what she hoped she became after Biana paid even a fraction of her attention to Sophie. She wore her scars with pride, a sign of her bravery. And they amplified her beauty tenfold.

Biana caught her staring. She raised her eyebrow and looked away, but Sophie could’ve sworn she was smiling this time. Sophie tugged at her gloves, which she wore as a cautionary measurement.

“Okay, I’m done.” Biana was beaming now. She offered her hand, but Sophie didn’t take it. She was too scared to touch her again. A flash of hurt passed through Biana’s face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. _Nope, just likes you as a friend_.

“So, if you think I did that makeup just so you could wear a normal tunic? You still look adorable, but nuh huh, you’re changing.” Sophie blushed. Biana grabbed her shoulders and shoved her towards her closet. She looked around and Sophie hoped to everything out there to make Biana choose something that wasn’t too frilly or sparkly. Biana handed her something that wasn’t sparkly or frilly. It was a plain scarlet gown with short sleeves, but it was fitted.

“So, if you refuse, you’re going to wear this.” Biana motioned her chin toward the sparkliest dress in Sophie’s closet. Sophie nodded quickly, and Biana slipped outside. Sophie was grateful that she didn’t offer to help her. She would’ve died on the spot. Sophie locked the door and changed into the dress. She waited a few minutes before heading outside.

“Wow.” Biana whispered. Sophie raised her eyebrow, and Biana’s cheeks flushed. But that didn’t stop Biana from examining every inch of Sophie. Biana stopped and rested her hand on her hips and grinned.

“I knew I was good at doing makeovers, but this is legendary. Or is it just you?” It was Sophie’s turn to blush. She folded her hands over the dress. Biana walked behind her and led her to Vertina. Sophie stared at the pretty face in the mirror. Biana wasn’t lying, she had managed to make her look stunning. The gown looked good on her, although it was too fitted. Sophie caught Biana’s eyes in the mirror and smiled. Biana stepped closer behind her and rested her chin on Sophie’s shoulder. She put her arms under Sophie’s arms. Sophie felt herself melt into Biana.

“What are you doing?” Sophie squeaked. Biana jerked back. Sophie immediately regretted her words as Biana’s smile disappeared off her face.

“Sorry.” Biana stared at the petal carpet. Sophie was’t sure how she was supposed to ask Biana to continue what she was doing. She cleared her throat.

“Uh,-”

The door burst open. A wild looking Grady stepped inside, his hair still green, but more disheveled. Thankfully Sophie and Biana had enough distance between them that it didn’t seem weird. Grady’s eyes darted between them.

“SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER! What have you done to my hair?” Biana snorted, and failed miserably to cover it with a cough. Grady was fuming, his expression murderous. Sophie tried her best to keep a poker face.

“Why?”

“I went to an emissary meeting with them! I swear , I wondered why Emery and Oralie were exchanging amused looks. Brote looked like he wanted to smack me! UGH!” Sophie couldn’t stop herself this time, she cracked up. Biana rolled around on the floor with her.

“You find it funny? I’ve been humiliated!” Grady whined. He let out a string of very colorful words, which only made Sophie laugh harder. Before she could reconsider her idea, she leaned closer to Biana and whispered in her ear.

“It glows in the dark.” Sophie clapped her hands and the room plunged into darkness. And Grady’s hair emitted a soft neon green light. Biana burst into another pair of giggles. Grady clapped his hands and the curtains slid back. He looked more confused than angry.

“It was Edaline, wasn’t it?” Sophie nodded, but Grady was going out , slamming the door with a loud bang. Sophie exchanged a glance with Biana.

“It took him 8 hours.” Biana looked surprised.

“Usually Fitz takes a few minutes.”

“He sure does spend a lot of time on his hair.” Biana nodded and managed to stand up. Sophie stood up too. They locked eyes and dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Sophie wasn’t sure how they ended up in that position. Sophie’s head rested in Biana’s lap, and she was playing with her hair. They were talking and teasing. Sophie felt grateful that Biana was there. Her presence was the only thing that could drive the painful and heartbreaking thoughts away. Sophie shifted in Biana’s lap to look up at Biana’s face. Biana was beaming. Sophie felt herself smile at Biana’s laugh. Biana looked back at her and raised her eyebrow. Sophie didn’t want to look away.

“What?” Biana asked, but she was somehow smiling even wider from before.

“You look really good when you smile.” Biana laughed and Sophie felt her stomach erupt in butterflies.

“Are you flirting with me, Sophie?” “Maybe.” Sophie said, truthfully. Biana’s smile faltered. She stared into Sophie’s eyes and leaned closer. Biana brushed Sophie’s hair behind her ear and her hand stayed there. Sophie nuzzled her head on it.

Sophie felt her eyelids droop. She felt exhausted. Biana shifted Sophie on her covers. She tucked her blankets around her.

“Can I sleep here?” Sophie nodded. Biana settled beside her on the covers. She clapped her hands twice and handed Ella to Sophie. Then she took out her own stuffed Yeti.

“I never anticipated that I would need a stuffed Yeti, named Lady Sassyfur nonetheless, to fall asleep.” She joked. Sophie let out a weak chuckle. Biana snuggled closer, the warmth welcome to Sophie. She fell asleep, and Sophie could’ve swore that Biana had leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

A rough shove made Sophie regain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, and quickly closed them due to the bright light.

“Sophie!” Amy’s voice reached her ears. Amy was shaking her shoulders. She looked up to meet her eyes, and the fear in Amy’s green eyes was the first thing she noticed.

“Wake up!” Sophie sat up and Amy took her hand and pulled her out. They rushed outside.

“What’s wrong, Amy?” Sophie shouted, but she made no effort to answer her question. They kept running, and Sophie noticed that Silveny and her family were nowhere to be seen. Amy slowed and turned to face her. She was crying, and her hand reached up to cup her cheek. Sophie placed her hand over Amy’s.

“Sophie, you must leave immediately.” Amy handed Sophie’s purple bag to her. The harsh sunlight reflected in the tears on her familiar face.

“What’s wrong Amy? What happened? Where are Grady and Edaline? Are Mom and Dad in danger?” Amy shook her head. She wiped her tears. Sophie stood there, shocked and terrified. Amy placed her arms around her. Sophie hugged her back tightly.

Amy stopped suddenly. He placed her hand over her chest, which was turning red. She didn’t register it at first. She fell down on her knees, and Lady Gisela stood behind her. She laughed, but her laughter soon morphed into a horrible choking sound. The noise echoed around her. Sophie clamped her hand over mouth, choking on her sobs. She could only watch as her life was shaken. She leaned beside Amy.

“Run, Sophie.” She whispered, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Sophie sobbed.

“Why?” Sophie whispered to the darkness that surrounded them. She screamed.

“You left me, Amy. You left me all alone.” She said. Amy didn’t respond.

Sophie couldn’t see her. She could only see darkness. All that was left in her life was darkness. Sophie felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Biana hugged her tightly.

“Sophie.” She said quietly. She stroked her back.

“We need to go.” But Sophie couldn’t move. All she could do was stare at Amy’s lifeless form. Biana cupped Sophie’s cheek and kissed her forehead. She stood up and picked Sophie up with ease. Sophie wrapped her arms around Biana's neck and looked up. Biana’s eyes were glassy.

"I won't let you go." She assured her. Biana started walking, and Biana fell down. Sophie fell from her arms.

She kept falling.

Falling in total darkness. Sophie’s hands fumbled.

Mr. Forkle died in front of her eyes again. But Keefe wasn’t there to hold her.

Fitz’s chest was injured, but he died right in front of her. The life left his breathtaking eyes.

Biana was lying in a pool of blood, but this time she wasn’t breathing. Her lifeless form haunted Sophie.

Keefe was lying in salt. Blood seeping through his gut.

“Dex!” Sophie yelled in a room full of fire. “DEX!” Sophie was engulfed by the flames.

She was burning. To death.

“Edaline! Grady!” Their corpses were lying in the grounds of Havenfield.

Sophie collapsed. Her human parents were dead.

Everyone she loved.

They took everyone.

“Sophie.” Sophie woke up in cold sweat. She opened her eyes to Biana’s startling eyes, which were terrified and full of concern. Sophie realised she was laying in her lap. Tears flowed from her eyes.

“It’s okay. You’re safe.” Sophie sobbed in her lap. Biana stroked her hair. Sophie sat up and hugged her tightly. Biana held her gently.

“Nightmares?” Biana whispered. Sophie nodded to her chest. Sophie let go of her and leaned on her shoulder.

“I..I saw you die.”Sophie’s voice was shaking. She couldn’t stop her hands from trembling. Biana continued to stroke her hair.

“You. Amy.Mom. Dad. Everyone, Biana. Everyone I ever loved. Taken by them.” Biana wiped her tears and cupped her cheek.

“It wasn’t real, Sophie.” Sophie shook her head.

“It felt so real. I saw the life leave you.”

“I can never protect them, Biana. All of you get hurt, and it’s all because..because of me.”

“No, no, Sophie, look in my eyes. It’s not your fault.”

“I don’t deserve to be loved. Everyone just gets hurt.” Sophie traced her fingers over Biana’s scars.

“I always put them in danger.”

“It wasn’t real.” Biana whispered. Sophie shook her head and clenched her teeth to stop the tears.

“It felt real, Biana. It felt so freaking real, and my heart burst and I couldn't do anything. My life was shaken and all I could do was watch. Watch as my life was torn apart and I know it was just a dream but it felt so goddamn real.” Sophie couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth.

"Sophie, stop. No, you deserve every bit of love you get and you deserve. So. Much. More. I promise Sophie that we will beat the Neverseen. We will be happy one day and we will bring justice. We will win." She placed Sophie’s head in her lap. And Sophie believed her.

“I want to protect every person I love. I want to keep them safe and out of danger. I want them to be free and happy. And Biana? I can’t do it. I can never do it. I can't even keep myself safe. Why did I get these powers if I suck at using them? I was made to correct the world, but all I do is put in more turmoil. I can't do anything right. And it kills me.”

She whispered. Sophie looked up and met Biana’s eyes. She watched as they turned glassy. “I’ll protect you.” She whispered. Sophie stared into Biana’s eyes. She found concern, fear and sympathy in them. Biana cared for her. She was here, and Sophie was in her arms. She was alive and looking at her. It was enough. She felt safe and it felt right. It felt right that Biana was holding her, it felt right that Biana was there for her. In that moment, Sophie promised herself that no matter what, she would be there for Biana too. As a friend, as whatever Biana wanted her to be. Biana leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Sophie started to slip away again, and she slid out of Biana's lap and pulled her down. Biana wrapped her arms around Sophie, and she felt like they were the only thing that kept her from falling apart.

"Sleep." She muttered, before falling into a stage of peaceful bliss, where Biana's words floated around in her head and gave her strength,We will win. 

"You know, since you've been asleep for 12 hours, I have trouble believing that this was the first time you've slept this week." Biana's tone was teasing, but Sophie still jerked awake. Biana stood at the edge of Sophie's bed looking at her, who looked extremely adorable, with her hair falling onto her face and her eyes squinted from sleep. Biana mentally smacked herself, if that was possible. She should've let her sleep. Sophie rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"12 hours?" She asked, her voice hoarse from sleep. Biana nodded, and Sophie cursed under her breath.

"Oooo, I wasn't aware that you had such peaceful and nice sounding words in your vocabulary." Biana smirked. Sophie turned around and glared at her, and this only made Biana smile more widely. Sophie's glare faltered and she slowly pulled her covers off. Biana walked to her bedside and offered her hand to Sophie. She took it and stood up, and Biana's nerves zapped from the contact. Fortunately, she dropped her hand quickly. A little too quickly. Biana examined her palm and wondered why on earth her nerves came alive only when Sophie touched her.

“Fitz hailed a few minutes ago. I should go.” Sophie bit her lip. It took all of Biana’s willpower to keep her gaze on the carpet.

“Oh. Okay, just come visit me?” Biana looked up and smiled. She nodded. Sophie paused for a second. Then she wrapped her hands around Biana. It took Biana a few seconds to recover from the shock and melt into the hug.

“Thank you.” Sophie nuzzled her head in Biana’s shoulder.

“No problem.” Sophie finally let her go and gave her a huge smile.

“Now allow me to take a shower.” Biana nodded and Sophie brushed past her. Biana smoothed her dress and stared at the carpet.

From about two weeks, Biana stopped pretending. She stopped pretending that she didn’t like Sophie, that her insides didn’t turn to mush whenever Sophie looked at her. That even a brush of Sophie’s fingers was too much sometimes. That spending time with Sophie wasn’t the only thing she wanted to do. But she couldn’t say it. Biana fingered her scar over her black tunic. Last night, seeing Sophie tremble and hearing her screams was so frightening, Biana would’ve done anything to stop anything to ease Sophie’s pain. And the fact that even with her guard down, Sophie was still selfless and only wanted for others, Biana wasn’t sure she deserved her. Sophie was too good for her, but no matter how hard she tried, Biana just couldn’t ignore the look in Sophie’s eyes when she glanced at her. The emotion that Biana was certain that was painted all over her face when she looked at Sophie. Biana curled her hair around her finger. She made her way to the Leapmaster, but not without stealing another glance at Sophie.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sophie stared dumbfounded at the gum dripping off Verdi. Edaline snapped her fingers and a huge sack appeared over Verdi’s head, and the goofy smiles on Grady’s , Edaline’s and Biana’s faces widened. Even some of the gnomes were snickering and giggling. Grady adjusted the rope in his arm which kept the sack closed. He turned towards her.

“Verdi had a nice little crow snack this morning.” Sophie winced. She had stopped believing the T-Rex could ever stop wanting to chomp down every living beast that it saw.

“So,” Biana continued and Sophie turned to look at her

“we decided to give her a little punishment.” Biana was grinning from ear to ear, and looked absolutely amazing. But there was something different about her face today. And a different gleam in her eyes. That Sophie didn’t think about at all. Nope she didn’t.

“Now!” Edaline cried. Grady let go of the rope and Sophie stared as the T-Rex was showered in glitter. Verdi squealed and shook herself, but the sparkle stuck. Biana and her adoptive parents were laughing uncontrollable.

“What did this accomplish?” Sophie asked them. Edaline responded, her whole face lit up with amusement.

“Nothing.” Sophie bit her lip to stop the laughter. Verdi looked ridiculous covered in the sparkles. Biana stood up and stumbled. Sophie rushed forward to help her regain her balance. Biana took her hand and got up. Sophie waited for her to pull away, but she reluctantly did it herself. Biana glanced at her hand before meeting her eyes again.

“What do you say, a T-shirt that says ‘Sparkles Rule!’? Verdi would look endearing.”

“No!”

“But-” Biana started.

“Sorry I can't hear you over the frightened screams of the dead spirits at your words.” The mansion-like house made from sparkly things was more than enough. A creature wearing something like that would certainly make Sophie scream herself to unconsciousness from the weirdness of the elven world. Biana shot her a puzzled look. Sophie was reminded that Elves didn’t have a religion or spiritual belief.

“Dead spirits?” Biana asked. Sophie smiled at her sideways. She shrugged.

“It’s a human thing.” Sophie said. Biana looked like she was curious, but she let the topic drop.

“Biana, give me a hand here!” Edaline waved from beside Wynn and Luna. Biana shot Sophie a quick smile before rushing over to Edaline. Grady must’ve gone back inside, and Verdi was pacing in her terrain, looking absolutely absurd covered in sparkles. Sophie watched her run, her hair flowing behind her.

Sophie walked towards the Panakes tree. She ran her hands over the bark of the tree and focused on the sweet song filling her ears. Sophie sat on her knees in a position that she wouldn’t be seen from Havenfield. She leaned her head on the smooth braided trunk of Calla’s tree. Calla’s sweet smile flashed in her mind. The nightmares from the past three days came back in flashes.

“Hey you okay?” Biana’s voice sounded concerned. Sophie leaned back to see Biana standing a few feet away from her. Biana walked forward and sat beside her on the grass. She leaned forward. Biana slowly raised her hand and hesitantly placed it on her cheek. She brushed her tears, which Sophie wasn’t aware of. Her fingers left sparks on her skin. Biana gently cupped her cheek. Sophie stared at Biana’s left sleeve.

“I’m here for you, you know.” The words were almost a whisper.

“Why?” Sophie asked, not daring to speak loudly. Biana lifted Sophie’s chin and forced her to meet her eyes.

“Because I care about you.” Sophie wasn’t sure if she was imagining that Biana’s pupils were diluted. Sophie stared into them.

“Why do you do it? It’s not like I’m your only friend. You’ll be fine without me.” Biana bit her lip. Sophie’s eyes were attracted to the movement, but she quickly looked away.

“Because, you are a beacon of hope in my life. A candle in the middle of a dark room. A lantern in a dark forest.” Sophie leaned forward and placed her forehead on Biana’s.

“Do I really mean so much to you?”

“Much more than you think, Sophie” Biana’s voice broke on her name.

“Don’t you dare think you don’t matter Sophie.” Sophie’s eyes searched Biana’s face. She frowned.

“Did you-did you cover it?” Sophie touched the place where Biana’s scar was covered on her cheek. Biana flinched.

“Yeah, the- they remind me of the terror in your eyes sometimes. And that I wasn’t there to help you. And Fitz’s trembling arms.” Sophie shook her head.

“Do you know what they remind me of? Your bravery. Your fight. Your selflessness. That you are not afraid to do anything that’s right. That you would give anything to make the world a better place.” Sophie smiled sadly.

“And those reminders somehow make you even more beautiful.” Sophie whispered. She couldn’t stop herself, she leaned forward and kissed Biana’s scars. She shifted back.

“Sophie?” Sophie looked up to meet Biana’s eyes. They were impossibly warm and looked stunning, helplessly captivating Sophie.

“ You’re beautiful too.” Sophie felt her lips melt into a grin.

"More than Verdi?" Sophie asked. Biana laughed. It felt good to hear her laughter.

"Hey, that's not fair! No one can beat Verdi!" Sophie could hear the smile in her voice. Biana bopped their noses together. She stood up and offered Sophie her hand, and this time, Sophie had no intention to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be taken with pleasure.


End file.
